Princess Of the Clouds
by Kittycatbleachfan
Summary: this in an OC who is part or the Royal family for the soul society, u know like the kings daughter. we dont know much about them so  i thought it would make a good story. any way one of the people  u find out  tried to kill the youngest and only daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy mommy, big brother Koichi" I cheered as I ran into the Palace main room.

"what is it, little Yuki" asked my mum, Spirit Queen Himiko of the Soul Society, who was a beautiful as an angel, with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Guess" was my reply

"Hmm" spoke my big brother Koichi, who was the oldest son of royal family. He has black hair and pure blue eyes, which were from, my father. "Something to do with what father told you last night, right?"

"Sorta" I smiled

"Then what is it my baby" spoke mum

"I convinced Koji to teach me how to fight" I chirped

"What" my 2 family members said in unison

"What, is something wrong with Koji teaching me how to fight"

"Listen, Yuki, its tow dangerous for you to fight, besides you're my little sister, and the only daughter in the Royal Mon family, the rulers of the Soul Society"

"but-"

"Your brother's right, I know that you think its fun but it's just too dangerous"

"That's not the reason" I yelled

"Then what is?" asked mum

"last night daddy said that I had a special power inside of me, the same power that some guards have and the same power that the soul reapers have, and I know that because I'm the youngest and a girl that I could never rule and that big brother Koji is going to, so that's why I want to learn how to fight, so that I can protect Koji while he is ruling, just how Koji's father is protecting daddy, so you see I'm the only one in the family with this power so I want to use it, for brothers sake, so please let me learn how to use it" I whined

I saw a smile appear on both my mothers and older brothers' face. Koichi then bent down and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you Yuki, I will be looking forward to the day that you will be able to protect me, but on one condition, when that time comes you must never leave my side, alright"

"Okay"

"Yuki, baby, one question, how did u convince Koji to teach you fighting when he is your bodyguard?"

"Oh I have my ways mother, oh go to go and get learning now, I will see you later mommy, big brother Koichi" I yelled as I was running out of the room, little did I know, about what would happen next.

Red, red so much red

"Koji, Koji wake up" I sobbed as the limp and red body of not only my bodyguard but best friend.

"Your highness run" he managed to get out before he collapsed from blood loss.

"Lord Tokujiro Tomi, why did you attack me, WHY DID YOU HURT KOJI" I screamed as wet tears fell down my face.

"Because I want you DEAD" he screamed as he lowered his sword.

The sword mad contact with my right arm and blood began to flow. I got up as soon as possible and began to run, screaming and crying at the same time.

"HELP ME" I yelled

"Your highness" called a group of guards "what happened?" they asked

"Lord Tokujiro, he, he, tried to kill me but Koji got in the way and now, Koji is dying and Tokujiro is after me" I sobbed

"Don't worry, we will protect you"

"No, he will kill you, he's too strong, we have to run, before he comes"

"You go on" said a familiar voice

"Sir Akiro" I sobbed

"Don't worry, it's our job to look after you, the same as my son" he spoke

"But, Koji he's dying"

"I know, which is why I want to kill that bastard for harming my son as well as you, so go find your mother quickly"

"Alright, but you must save Koji"

"Don't worry I will"

Will that I turned around and ran, ran as fast as I could. In the distance I saw her, my mother.

"MUMMY" I screamed as I embraced her in a hug. "Mummy, I am so scared, please help me"

"listen, little Yuki, we have a senkaimon open to take you to a place where you will be save, where you can live your life out as a human, you will age like a human and die like a human, you will give up the last name Mon, and start a new life there, while my daughter Yuki Mon, will seem like she died"

"But mumm-"

"no buts, this is the only way to keep you safe, for you are no longer part of the royal family, you will be free where as everyone here will think you are dead, I will be the only one who will know that you are alive"

"I don't want to leave you or Koichi or anyone, this is my home"

"I know that baby, but the only way for you to survive to for Tokujiro to think that you are dead and in order for that to happen, everyone must think you are dead, understand"

I nodded "yes mummy, will I ever see you again?"

"I don't think so"

My tears fell down faster, not just from the pain in my arm, but from the pain in my heart.

"Her, Yuki take this" she said as she removed he necklace

"But this is yours"

"I know that, but this way you will know how much I love you and it will be a reminder for the life you once had"

She handed me a silver heart shaped necklace with an eagle and the royal symbol engraved onto it.

"Thank you"

She nodded " now go Yuki and live a happy life as a human, find love, have kids, die old and never forget who you really are, I love you so much my little Yuki"

I could see the tears in her eyes and I knew that this wasn't just hard for me, but also for her.

"You are a very smart child so you should be able to find a home very quickly, no go and don't look back"

I nodded" I love you to mummy and I promise never to forget no matter what"

I then hugged her and left. I ran and ran till I saw the senkaimon, I didn't stop o ran straight through it and into the human world where I would live out my life as a human, forever.

The next thing I knew it was raining. I finally stopped running and fell to the ground, cry for the life I had just left behind.

The next thing I knew, someone was standing next to me with an umbrella over my head.

"What happened to you, where are your parents, and oh my dear god is that blood on your arm"

That was the last thing I heard before I pasted out.

I woke up with a cold sweat, panting. It had been years since I have had that dream, well if only it was a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Yuki, hurry up otherwise you will be late for school"

"I'm coming mum" I called

"Hey what do you want for your birthday, it's in a few week"

"Nothing mum"

"But your almost 15, are you sure we could through a party if you want"

"Mum its fine, besides you know that I'm not really close with anyone in my class, but if you want to do something then let's go out, now I have to go to school"

"Alright fine, love you Yuki"

"Love you too mum"

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. This happened every year she would ask what I want and I would reply nothing. But it wasn't always like thing back when I was living in the palace with my family I would always ask if I could go to the Soul Society or the World of the living but the answer was no, then when I me Mishiki Nagisa and even after she adopted me I would ask to go home back to my family but of course that can never happen, and now all I want is nothing of course this isn't true I want to go back home but I am dead to my family now and there is no way I can get back.

I walked into my classroom 1-3 of Karakura High School and today it looks like I was early. I walked over to my seat and sat down. I could see Orihime Inoue talking with Tatsuki Arisawa and Rukia Kuchiki. I could also see Keigo Asano, Mizuiro, Yasutora Sado also known as Chad with Uryu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki, the one person in this world I hate the most apart from Tokujiro Tomi. The reason, he was the one thing I wanted to be a Soul Reaper and he also has his friends Uryu, Chad Orihime and Rukia, who is also a Soul Reaper but is cuently in the World of the living for unknown reasons, they all know about the Soul Society and can fight to protect the people they cared about. Ichigo had everything I wanted, and because of this I hated him.

Beep beep beep

Ichigo looked down at his substitute Soul Reaper badge and then at his friends who all nodded, then they dashed out the door just as the teacher was coming in, once again they were out to kill hollows and save souls, how much I wished I could be like them, but that's all in the past I'm not Yuki Mon, Royal Princess of the Soul Society, but now Yuki Nagisa, only child with a single adoptive mother whose Husband died several years before we met.

"Well it looks like Ichigo and his friends have some business they need to attend to so I will just mark them as here, now tell me if you are here.

Tatsuki"

"Here"

"Keigo"

"Yep"

"Yuki"

"Here"

She always loves to mix up the order of the role, just to make sure everyone's paying attention in the class.

"Alright, I want you all to take out your math's text book and turn to page 416"

I turned my head and looked out the window and I saw Ichigo defeat and hollow and then he ran off towards another location, assuming there was more than one. I was watching them when I saw Rukia Turn here head and look straight at me, she was in the Soul Reaper form so I just pretended that I didn't notice.

It was finally lunch time so I took out my bento and said my thanks then started to eat but before I could ask Orihime came over and sat down.

"hi Yuki I was wondering what you had for lunch today, do you mind if I eat with you"

"um, sure if you want, I have rice, spring rolls and some strawberries, what about you"

"well I have bread and honey"

"hmm"

"you know what Yuki you are very unsocial you know"

"Orihime that's not very nice" spoke Rukia who now sat with us as well as the other girls

"it's alright" I said " I know I'm not that social, but I don't really mind after all I didn't have many friends after I got adopted, I guess I always hoped that my parents would come back for me"

"oh, well were you friends now, and I've known you a few years now but I don't really know much about you"

"true"

"so when were you born what was your family like before you got adopted, that is if you still remember" she asked

"Orihime" spoke Tatsuki

"well I was born on the 27th of May and was adopted on the 17th of November and well I remember all of my life before they left me, I had a mother and a father 3 older brothers, but I only ever talked to the oldest one, he was everything to me and I had a very close friend who, well got badly hurt before I left, I still don't know if he survived" I answered

"Oh sorry about that, if you didn't want to talk about it you didn't have to, Orihime can be a bit of an idiot" and with that Ichigo hit her on the head

"Why are you here?" I asked him

"Hey, what your problem I just came over to talk"

"Well I don't want to talk to you Ichigo"

I grabbed my bento and stood up "it was great talking to you girls but I think I would much rather eat alone" and I walked out.

"What with her" asked Rukia

"She always get like that whenever I talk to her, I just think she hates me though I don't know why" replied Ichigo.

I walked up to the roof and sat down and started to eat, I just cant stand it when he talks to me, he has so much yet he doesn't know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

BRING BRING

It's about time. The bell to signal that the day was over finally ran. After my little chat with Ichigo the day went downhill. We had a stupid English test as well as history and science which wasn't too bad but all in all my day sucked. I grabbed my bag and was about to head out the door when I got stopped by Rukia.

"what's your problem with Ichigo?"

"none of your concern"

"what with you attitude, listen I don't know you he have only been in the same class for about a year, but still you have no right to talk to Ichigo that way, or to the others"

"whats it to you how I speak or don't speak to him?"

"because ichigo is my friend and he wants to be yours to"

"Well I don't want to be his friend, so just leave me alone"

"Why don't you want to be his friend Yuki?"

"I have my reasons"

"Which are?"

"It none of your concern about my privet life, just because you're a Soul Reaper doesn't mean that you can go and stick your noise in my business, so just leave me alone"

"Fine- wait what, how do you know that i'm a Soul Reaper?"

"Shit" I whispered "well I have my ways, now if you don't mind I have got to go home" I said as I stormed out of the room.

"Shit, shit shit" I murmured on my way home from school. "how could I have let that slip that I knew about Soul Reapers"

"How do you know about Soul Reapers?" asked as familiar voice

Shit, "what do you want Ichigo" I said as I turned around only to see him in his Soul Reaper uniform. Shit, I fell for it.

"so you can see Soul Reapers, which means you can see souls as well as hollows right?"

"what's it matter whether I can see them or not, I can alright so drop it"

"how?

"it doesn't matter"

"are you a Soul Reaper?"

"No"

"did you work for Aizen?

"who?, wait why am I even talking to you, my live doesn't invole you so you and your friends juwst leave me alone"

"I will once I get some answers"

"well your not going to alright, so just leave me alone"

"fine then if you don't want to answer questions about why you can see souls then answer me this why do you hate me?"

"why does it matter"

"it matters beacsue you hate me and I want to know why" he was yelling now

I stayed quiet and started to walk off.

"ANSWER ME" he screamed while grabbing my wrist.

"ITS BECAUSE YOU HAVE EVERYTHING I WANT"

"what?"

"YOU HAVE A FATHER THAT WAS ONCE A SOUL REAPER CAPTAIN, 2 YOUNGER SISTERS WHO HAVE THE POWER TO SEE SOULS, FRIENDS WHO WILL FOLLOW YOU ANYWHERE AND YOU ARE A SOUL REAPER WHO CAN PROTECT THE PEOPLE HE CARES ABOUT, WHERE I HAD TO BE PROTECT BY EVERYONE AND BECSUE OF THAT I HAVE NO IDEA IF MY FAMILY IS STILL ALIVE" I was crying now

"what?"

"you have everything I want, everything I had and you go around like it doesn't exist, you have no idea how much I want to see my really family again"

"I didn't know"

"of course you didn't know, no one knows about the life I had before I got adopted, and I want to keep it that way, so I beg you do not tell anyone"

There was slience before he spoke "alrigth I wont tell anyone and im sorry"

"Thank you, and you don't have to be sorry, it's not like you knew, now if you don't i I have to-"

"HELP ME" screamed a little boy running down the road, he had a chain on his chest which means he was dead.

I went over to him, it was the little boy who lived in the park not too far from my house, and I saw him every day on my way home.

"What's the matter" I spoke after I wiped my eyes

"Please help me, there are monsters is trying to eat me" he cried

"Hollow" I spoke

Ichigo nodded.

"You should probably go and destroy it before it eats his soul and hurts any humans"

"Aright but I want you to get the boy out of here first"

"fine"

I grabbed the boy and was about to turn and run when something dropped from the sky, one infront of me and the other infront of Ichigo, we were trapped.

"shit"

"now's not the time for swearing" said Ichigo

"well what else do you expect me to do, if you fight one hollow the other one will attack us, the only way is if you can kill both at the same time, or your friends show up, but even if they do it will probably be to late"

"then what do you want me to do mis I know it all"

"peform a konso on the kid then, go all out and then when I see an opening I run, sound like a plan?"

"wow, your smart"

"thanks, now are we gonna go with that?

"Hahaha, you do realise that we can hear you" spoke hollow number 1

"They must be pretty dumb then" said hollow number 2

"Alight, come here kid" said Ichigo

He did

"Aright this is going to send you to a better place called the Soul Society, don't worry it won't hurt" he said

The kid nodded and Ichigo placed the hilt of his Zanpakuto and the kid vanished.

"Alright, now let's do this" yelled Ichigo as he jumped towards hollow number 2

"Could have given me warning" I yelled as I backed myself against the wall that was to my left while Ichigo landed in front of me protecting me from the hollows.

Great what a crap day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo sung his zanpakuto and one of the hollows who jumped up in the air while the other one came from below and attacked, he blocked but the one from before came from above and scratched his shoulder. He used flash step then sliced at one of the hollows, cutting of its arm.

"just for that I'm going to kill that little creature behind me, she has strong spiritual power and should be a lovely meal, what do you say brother?" said hollow number 1 without an arm

"I fine but we need to looked after soul reaper first"

"ICHIGO LOOK OUT" I screamed but it was too late the hollows had surrounded him and had ripped though his flesh.

He fell forward barely able to stay on his feet. The hollows were preparing for the finishing blow any minute now Ichigo would be dead and it was all my fault.

"_it doesn't have to be that way, didn't you want to protect not be protected?"_

Without even thinking I ran towards Ichigo, even if I couldn't save him I could at least buy him some time by giving up my own life, sorry mum but it's about time I went home.

I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew my body was on fire. I could feel the pain surrounding my wound but I didn't care, I knew that this would anger Ichigo and then he would kill them, well I hoped anyway.

I felt the pain in my body disappeared and then nothing, I felt no pain, no blood pouring out of my wound all that I felt was the war arm s surrounding me – wait what. I opened my eyes and nearly jumped out of my skin.

'"ICHIGO"

"Sorry, looks like I couldn't save you"

I looked down and saw that I was not wearing my school uniform but a kimono. I was light blue with clouds, lace around the neck and right in the center was an eagle, just like my old one, but the most reassuring thing was that I still had my mother's necklace and unlike before it was now visible to the world around it.

"ICHIGO ARE YOU OK"

I looked up and saw Ichigo group of friends running towards us.

"Yer but" he mumbled

I saw everyone's eyes upon me but I didn't care because now I could go home.

"Yuki, I'm sorry" he spoke

"Don't worry, I think this is what I have always wanted, because now I can go home" I said smiling

"Yuki, you don't have a chain, why?" pointed out Rukia

"Well it's because I was never human, sorry but could you please not mention this to anyone, it's kinda a secret"

They nodded.

I stood up and went towards Ichigo

"Thank you, but do you mind sending me off now, I don't want to really get eaten by a hollow, besides there is something I have got to do"

"Alright, don't move this shouldn't hurt a bit"

"Why do you look so sad, this wasn't your fault, but could you please tell my mother thank you for looking after me for all these years and not to worry, and can you hide my body?"

", but why, aren't you shocked that your dead, that you could never see her again and doesn't she need some closer ALL YOUR DOING IS MAKING IT HARDER FOR HER"

"Its ok, because once I become a soul reaper I can come back here and visit, and then maybe I can finally fulfill my goal, so thank you"

I closed my eyes and felt the hilt of his sword on my forehead, then everything when black.


End file.
